Catching up on old times
by CaptainRaydorxxx
Summary: Jenny and Jethro make a start at living a new life but some one wants to get in the way.   My version of how Kill-Ari part 1 should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stood there, watching and waiting for him to say something and in the end decided to start, "Hello Jethro" and with that smiled. She turned and walked away listening to him say goodbye to Morrow before following her. He grabbed her arm, "What are you doing here Jen, why NCIS?" he asked making her stop and look at him. "I'm not here for you Jethro, I'm here for my career" she answered simply before walking away from MTAC and into her office.

She walked straight through and sat at her desk, HER desk, thinking about how she was going to cope working with the one man who had got through her shields and barriers. She dropped her head into her hands and started to sob only having to stop when her door burst open and Gibbs just strode in. "You can't do this Jen, it took me months to get over you when you left me in Paris and now you just turn up as my new boss" he didn't even stop to breath. She straightened up and looked him in the eye, "There you go, once again it has to be about you, I left so that I could have a career and life" she said, " and don't forget I knew about you ex-wives and I didn't want to end up as another one". She stood and walked around her desk to stand just in front of him, "You asked me to come with to DC when you know I wanted to have a proper career" she threw it at him all the while not breaking eye contact. He didn't say anything just stared at her, his ice blue eyes boring into her emerald ones reading her soul. He stepped forward until she was perched in the edge of her desk with his face millimetres from hers. "Jen, you always loved me, don't try and tell me you don't" he said as she tried to interrupt. "I opened my heart to you and now I am giving you another chance to take it as yours" he said before stepping back slightly but still not letting her up of the desk.

She went to answer him when Tony burst into the room before stopping and staring at the scene before him, "Sorry boss, I just wanted to know if it was true that Morrow had gone" he said before backing out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Gibbs turned back to Jenny to find that she had tears in her eyes making them sparkle even more than normal, "Jethro I never stopped loving you, I thought you would hate me" she turned her head away from as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. He took hold of her chin and made her look at him, "I could never hate you Jen, and I am going to make this work" he told her before pulling her into a heart breaking kiss. She took his face in her hands and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

"We will have to keep this quite though Jethro because if SECNAV finds out before I tell him we will both be shot" she said after they had finally broken apart for air. He merely nodded and walked towards the door. Not before winking.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat and watched them through his scope, waiting for the right time but he couldn't get a clear shot at her before HE had walked in. Ari sighed and pushed the weapon onto the seat next to him maybe he would get a better shot at the Goth whom they all seemed to love so much.

Jethro walked down the stairs to the bull-pit watching the others as they worked thinking that it wouldn't be too difficult to keep things quiet but only if DiNozzo kept his mouth shut and didn't tell the others. "You should have seen them Probie, all up close and practically swapping salvia" DiNozzo said to McGee as he messed about on his chair and as he finished his head flew forwards, "Sorry boss didn't know you were there" he apologised before suddenly focusing on his computer. Gibbs just shook his head and walked behind his desk pulling out his side-arm and badge. "I'm going to the lab before anyone asks" and walked off before looking at DiNozzo, " Tony" the Italian looked up, " Shut up" and then left for the elevator.

"Hey Abb's what you got for me?" he said as he walked into the lab, the Goth turned around and smiled sadly, " I can give you the make of the rounds used to kill … kill … kill Kate " she said before collapsing in tears into Jethro's arms. There was nothing he could do but try and comfort her. He pushed her back and looked at her, "Abb's I know she's gone but we have to do what we can to get Ari before he hurts anyone else", she nodded and went to move before he pushed her to the ground as the window to her lab shattered. "That bastard" Gibbs muttered as he dragged Abby away from the middle of the lab towards the wall. "Stay here" he said as he called DiNozzo and told him what happened.

15 minutes later and a debriefing of Jenny over what happened she had decided it was time for them to meet a friend of hers. "Everyone meet Ziva David, she will be working with us as a liaison officer in connection with Mossad" she said introducing her to everyone. They in turn all stared at the Israeli before getting on with their work. "Thanks Jen" she said to the older red-head before going to sit at the spare desk behind the others. For the rest of the day the whole team worked on finding Ari before he hurt some-one else when they realised it was nearly 11:00. The whole lot got up to go except for Gibbs who just shook his head and turned back to the computer. Finally after Tony and Tim had gone into the elevator he shut his computer down and looked up to the Director's office. He stood and started to move towards it when the door opened and she walked out with head glued to her phone. "No Mark, I told you it wasn't going to work anymore so if you would please stop ringing me" and with that hung up the phone. "Hey you" Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, she had been so into her phone call she had managed to go all the way down the stairs and past the bull-pit. She leaned back onto him resting her head on his shoulder, "Hey to you to, can we go to yours please I don't want to be alone tonight?" she asked and he nodded, turning her around so he could kiss her before taking her hand and leading her to the elevator.

Gibbs rolled over on his bed and looked down at the red-head curled up behind him. She had curled over on to her side and had her face pressed up against him. He just smiled and shook his head at that she was wearing nothing other than one of his old NCIS tops and some shorts. He went to get up when the bedroom window in front of him exploded and he rolled back off the bed dragging Jenny with him. Bullets rained into the room and all he could do was stay down and try to keep Jenny calm when he realised his hands were covered in blood. He quickly checked himself over before realising it had to have come from Jenny, he looked down and realised why she hadn't woken when he had pulled her to the floor, there was a bullet wound on her thigh and stomach. He did his best to put pressure on the injuries before pulling his phone out of his bed side table draw, "Tony, it's Gibbs I need to you get over to mine now and to bring back up I am under heavy fire understand and call an ambulance" he said quickly before hanging up. He looked back at Jenny and realised she was losing a lot of blood so he pulled the sheet of the bed without bring himself into view and ripped off some strips before covering her wounds, now all he could do was stay down and hope DiNozzo got her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long … college really is quite demanding and I haven't had time to write a new chapter … but here it is, I hope you like it

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Jenny woke to the beeping of the life-support machine. She blinked a few times trying to clear away the blurriness in her eyes before her vision cleared enough to realise that she was surrounded by people. She raised her head and tried to smile but just raising her head drained her.  
>"Hey Jen" said Jethro as he moved closer to the red-head. Everyone now realising that she was awake followed his example and moved closer. She looked around, being able to see them all clearly now and smiled at that fact that their "children" and "grandfather" were all there.<p>

"Hey" she replied croakily raising her head, before closing her eyes as the sudden use of energy left her dizzy and light headed. "Don't talk" he said, "They only took the breathing tube out your throat a few hours ago". She nodded but said anyway, "Where am I?" before coughing. He shook his head and pushed her back down as she had tried to sit up. "In hospital, you were shot when Ari attacked the house" he explained. She sighed and tried to sit up again, "How bad am I?" she asked knowing that it wasn't going to be good.

They all looked at each other before Ducky stepped forward and said, "You were shot twice Jennifer, once in the stomach and one in the thigh and have been in a coma for the last 3 days. It's Kate's funeral today". She looked down before saying, "I want to go" Jethro shook his head before replying, "You can't Jen, Ari is still out there", she merely shook her head, "I want to Jethro, I can't stay in here feeling sorry for myself when you are all going to her funeral". Then suddenly Ziva stepped forward with a glint in her eye and a plan.

_5 Hours Later …_

The procession was slow past the coffin, ending with Jenny. She was still in pain due to the stitches and the idea of having to go back to the hospital later that day and she was desperate for Gibbs to turn up. She knew that if he didn't turn up then she would be attending another funeral. "Hey" said a familiar voice as the smell of saw-dust and bourbon filled her senses. She moved past the coffin and he looked down before placing his rose, "I thought you were going to miss it" she said as he caught up with her. "Never" he merely said before placing his hand on the bottom of her back.

She smiled and started to move forward thinking that it was all going to be okay now. Jethro was with her, she was happy, Tony, Tim and Abby were getting on.

Yes it was going to be okay.


End file.
